


a six letter word

by fun ghouls defective bomb (ranboo_of_our_own), ranboo_of_our_own



Category: Video Blogging RPF, dream team smp
Genre: Gen, also quackity is a dick in this, but never out loud, but really this is gonna b a lil angsty as a warning, goes off my head canon of ranboo swearing a lot in his head, hehe, ranboo more like goneboo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranboo_of_our_own/pseuds/fun%20ghouls%20defective%20bomb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranboo_of_our_own/pseuds/ranboo_of_our_own
Summary: Exiled. A six-letter word. Six letters that were about to completely break Ranboos feeling of safety. Of loyalty.
Relationships: Ranboo & Philza, Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 90
Kudos: 910





	1. Chapter 1

Exiled. A six-letter word. Six letters that were about to completely break Ranboos feeling of safety. Of loyalty. When it had happened to Tommy, Ranboo knew it was unfair. He knew that Tubbo needed to stand up to Dream, that they couldn’t just be pushed around by another kingdom. But Tommy was exiled. And Ranboo was going to fix that.

He had a simple plan, wrote it down so that he wouldnt forget. Ranboo was going to find where Tommy was exiled and sneak him back into L’manburg. It honestly couldnt be that hard seeing how horrible the countries security was. Ranboo was 95% certain he had seen Techno, the literal war criminal, walking around the main square of the city at night.

Ranboo, of course, hadnt said anything about that. That was not an enemy he wanted to make.

But his plan wasnt secret for long. Quackity was nosy, pushy. Wanted to see what Ranboo was writing as he took notes on the cabinet meeting.

The cabinet meeting was boring that day, just talk of making a park around the L’mantree. Ranboo couldnt help but start writing in his other note book, jotting down ideas he had of where he could hide Tommy since there was a giant map of L’manburg on the table in front of him.

Ranboo wasnt paying enough attention, getting snapped out of his thoughts by Quackity huffing something about ‘just seeing for himself then’ and snatching the notebook out of Ranboos hands.

And all hell seemed to break loose.

Quackity’s eyes widened, Ranboo jumped up to try and take the notebook back but it was too late as the other read out what Ranboo had been writing. Everything was moving too fast, ‘traitor-’ ‘treason-’ ‘hiding-’, it was so much- so fucking much.

Ranboo couldnt say anything, there wasnt anything he could say to save this even if he was able to speak. Quackity seemed furious, Fundy was as well, and god Ranboo couldnt even look at Tubbos betrayed face for more than a couple seconds.

He barely heard Tubbo tell him to ‘stay in the van’ over the pounding of his heart, the three walking out of the camarvan and out to the fountain to talk. His head rested on the cool stone table infront of him.

He had fucked up. He had fucked up so fucking bad.

He saw Niki outside of the window. She gave a hesitant smile. A smile like when he had accidentally broke her door. A smile like when tommy had stolen her entire supply of cobble stone to build an ugly tower right outside of L’manburg. A smile like when Schlatt had come to her house to collect taxes from only her.

Ranboo knew he was done for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exiled. A six letter word. Six letters that were going to send Ranboo packing. ‘He was forcing their hands’, Ranboo knew he wasnt. ‘He brought this on himself’, Ranboo refused to believe he did anything wrong. ‘He needed to leave and not come back’, Ranboo knew that wasnt negotiable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi yes hello if you like this think about following me at @ranboolr on tumblr im really cool i swear-

Exiled. A six letter word. Six letters that were going to send Ranboo packing. ‘He was forcing their hands’, Ranboo knew he wasnt. ‘He brought this on himself’, Ranboo refused to believe he did anything wrong. ‘He needed to leave and not come back’, Ranboo knew that wasnt negotiable.

So he was going to go and find Tommy. Explain to him what happened, say sorry for failing him, make it up to the boy somehow. With two cats on his shoulders, a bag on his back, and an umbrella in hand Ranboo made his way to find Logstedshire.

That wasnt how it turned out.

It was cold, way colder than what he had been told, ranboo was shivering despite being part enderman. He had to stop, the snow was clouding his vision and when it melted on his face it stung. He pulled out a sweater from his bag, it was one Niki and Puffy had made for him when they were trying to learn how to knit together.

It was baggy, the sleeves were awkwardly too big, but it was one of the only things from L’manburg he had brought with him. Even if he was never going to see the two again he wasnt just going to leave it there. It meant too much.

He just put the sweater over his suit, he needed to get moving before nightfall. The suit coat was bunching up weird and neither Jeffery or Enderchest seemed to like it so Ranboo had to take even more time to get the two cats in his bag and comfortable in the blanket he had tucked in there.

Enderchest looked unhappy, nipping at Jeffery, but Ranboo took a deep breath closing the bag back up and carefully getting it over his shoulder again. At least the umbrella he had worked just as well with snow.

Ranboo had to be completely honest, he wasnt told where tommy lived was so cold. Or so well put together. Jesus christ- there was a nice log cabin with white accenting, a bee farm right next to it, a horse with. . .was that diamond armour? 

There was no way tommy built this by himself.

Though there werent any signs that indicated this wasnt lodgstedshire. Ranboo decided that maybe he could chance it, carefully walking up the stone steps to the door. The door was unlocked, Ranboo being met by a strange sight.

There was an ender man sitting in a boat in the middle of the open room.

The ender man looked quizically at ranboo, who was careful not to make eye contact sitting in front of it. He shrugged of his bag, letting his two cats free to roam in the room as he focused all of his attention on who was in front of him.

“Hello!” Ranboo had a carefully friendly tone, pulling a poppy out of his bag “whats your name? I’m Ranboo, I’m not fully an ender man but i can understand you. For the record.”

There was a shriek from his soon to be friend, the sound glitching and echoing through the room making Ranboo wince slightly.

“Edward is a nice name” he spoke after a moment. Ranboo then held the flower out to him “would you like this? Its not doing me any use and it seems like you’re stuck in here like me until the snow stops.”

Edward let out another screech, his hand held out to Ranboo who lightly put the flower into the glitching palm.

“Are you the one who lives here? I didnt think. . .” Ranboo trailed off, not wanting to offend his new friend. But he never heard of an actual enderman building a house. So this couldnt be the one who helped Tommy build this if it was Tommy’s house.

Ranboos thoughts were cut off by the feeling of a cold metal tip against the back of his neck. Someone had managed to get the door open without him realizing, and that person was holding a sword to his neck.

Ranboo knew he was done for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoy this let me know in the comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exiled. A six letter word. Six letters that were going to get Ranboo killed. He froze at the sword to his neck, tasting metal in his mouth. Ranboos hands shakily went up to the back of his head to show he was unarmed. 
> 
> A huff was heard behind him, the sword lowering and Ranboo letting out a breath. He still kept his hands on the back of his head, hoping this wasnt just calm before the storm.

Exiled. A six letter word. Six letters that were going to get Ranboo killed. He froze at the sword to his neck, tasting metal in his mouth. Ranboos hands shakily went up to the back of his head to show he was unarmed. 

A huff was heard behind him, the sword lowering and Ranboo letting out a breath. He still kept his hands on the back of his head, hoping this wasnt just calm before the storm.

“Stand up. Stay still. Dont run or you will be dead.” the voice should have made Ranboo relax. It didnt make him relax in the slightest.

He knew who was standing behind him, who was threatening his life. It was Philza, it shouldnt have been but it was Ranboo could recognize that voice from anywhere.

Ranboo had never personally met Phil, he had been sitting on his porch and heard Tubbo talking to him a couple of times. he sounded nice, seemed to genuinely care about people, sure as hell didnt seem like he would give someone a death threat with such stability. but he didnt know him as well as he thought he did.

To be quite honest, Ranboo figured he should have paid more attention to the man seeing as he had lived above him for a couple weeks. And seeing as Phil was the one who had a, very sharp might Ranboo add, sword to his throat it might have been a good idea to send him a house warming gift after all.

“W-whoa wait, Phil-” Ranboo got to his feet shakily, “I thought- thought you were in L’manburg-”

He was silent, even as Ranboo turned to face him. Sword drew. Face absolute concrete. That was until Ranboo spoke again, his voice having a tremble he was embarrassed by as soon as the words left his mouth.

“Please dont kell me- its- its cold and dark and I cant do that again please just- please-” Ranboos voice had broken by the end of his pleads. Something seemed to shift in Phils eyes, maybe it was how close Ranboo was to crying or something else, but Phil lowered his sword, looking over Ranboo.

“How old are you?” his voice was softer, taking Ranboo by surprise.

“Im- i dont really tell anyone that- im a minor-” Ranboos face was burning, what kind of person forgot their own age. He was about to admit that though, that would sound stupid and like the easiest lie to tell.

Phil hummed, looking the boy over again. He was just about to speak when the door of the cottage opened up suddenly, Phil Ranboo and Edwards heads turning to see who it was.

The situation had gotten impossibly worse.

Standing before them was the most wanted man in L’manburg.

Standing before them was Technoblade.

Ranboo knew he was done for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hah you fucking nerds thought techno was showing up last chap what fools /j
> 
> leave comments i like attention


	4. authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you are specifically just here for this story dont mind this chapter

authors note:

i have a question for the people who are reading this that like my writing, if i wrote a super hero au with ranboo and drista as the main focus would any of you be interested in it? i had a whole idea for it to be villain innit and like im still gonna be working on it in my head but i would love to know if its worth writing/posting here!


	5. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exiled. A six letter word. Six letters Ranboo could barely choke out. He frantically looked between the two men infront of him, Phil and Technos silent conversation as they made eye contact was terrifying.

Exiled. A six letter word. Six letters Ranboo could barely choke out. He frantically looked between the two men infront of him, Phil and Technos silent conversation as they made eye contact was terrifying.

After a couple of moments Phil nodded. Ranboo could hear ringing in his ears as Techno turned his attention to him, looking him over in a way similar to Phil before.

“So, Ranboo,” oh god Techno knew his name and it was unsettling to hear it coming from the mans voice. “Mind telling us how you found your way to our home? If its anything to do with Manberg I do have to warn you I’m in retirement at the moment. Try again in uh, a week? Maybe? Or never. That works as well.”

“It’s- it’s L’manburg-” Ranboos voice shook, his anxiety worsening when Techno rolled his eyes at the correction, “and I’m not- not a citizen of L’manburg anymore-”

Phil hummed at his words, Techno didnt look very convinced. This was it, Ranboo was going to die here wasnt he.

“...Dead men tell no tales…” Phil murmured, clearly in deep thought. Ranboo could hear techno grumble something along the lines of ‘true’. If he was getting killed Ranboo hoped they would make it quick- he had no one to tell and he wanted it over as fast as possible. 

“Please I-I’m not- I’m not here to spy- I-I swear I’m not I just got uh-” the word felt horrible in his mouth. ‘Exiled’. It was just six letters, but they tasted sour. Exiled by the nation he trusted, the government he thought was on his side, the government that he put his whole future into.

“...I just got exiled.” Ranboos voice was barely there. Having to face the fact that he was exiled? That was harder than anything he had done before. Ranboo wanted to scream at the so-called butcher army for putting anyone through this. He couldnt imagine how Tommy felt.

Technos guarded face shifted to a look of understanding, glancing back at Phil. Another telepathic conversation he wasnt invited to.

“Does that make you...angry, Ranboo?” Techno’s voice seemed cautious, the pink haired man in front of him walking on eggshells after looking back at Ranboo.

“I still- I love L’manburg.” Ranboo was sure he wasnt convincing anyone with his answer, Phil giving a rather deep sigh that he hoped was exaggerated.

“After everything they did to you, after exiling your friend then doing the same to you when you were completely in the right to help Tommy? After all of that you can still say you love L’manburg?” Techno’s eyebrows were raised. Ranboo squirmed under his gaze.

“I-I might be a little...upset. At the people governing L’manburg.”

“...Aren’t the people governing the country the only people who live there besides Niki now”

“Well uh...Puffy and Niki are moving away. I think.” ranboo rubbed the back of his neck, eyes dropping to the ground. “I guess im...upset...at L’manberg…”

“So what are you doing to do about that?” Techno was baiting Ranboo, the boy was sure of it by the way the man was analyzing his face. Ranboo cringed away when the two made eye contact.

“I’m- I’m going to stay exiled until they let me back. Thats what I’m going to do.” Phil erupted in laughter again, making Ranboo feel worse.

“Ranboo you have to work with me-” Techno sounded frustrated but Ranboo didnt even know what he had said wrong. “I was thinking like an epic revenge plan or fighting back against the oppressive government not just sitting in the woods ‘till you can go back-”

“Well I don’t know what you want I’m not allowed back so I have to wait until i can-”

“Listen, Ranboo, im not going to kill you,” Ranboo let out a sigh of relief before his blood ran cold “if, and only if, you agree to help me and Phil out a little as well.”

First getting exiled, now being forced to work with a literal terrorist.

God, Ranboo was sure he was done for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give me attention please i sacrificed my bio grade for this chapter


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exiled. A six letter word. Six letters that Ranboo couldnt have imagined would lead to him shivering outside helping the acomplence of a war criminal

Exiled. A six letter word. Six letters that Ranboo couldnt have imagined would lead to him shivering outside helping the acomplence of a war criminal...farm.

It was the strangest thing Ranboo had ever done, if he was being honest. He carefully held a bag of soul sand in his hands, making sure none of it spilled into the snow crunching under his feet. Phil was perched on a log at the sight he was planning on building, well, probably a nether wart farm from the look of things.

Nether wart was used for potions, Ranboo couldnt relax knowing that. These nether warts were probably going to be used to make potions for war crimes and Ranboo was just standing helping like the idiot he was betraying the one country that let him in and gave him a home and gave him friends and-

“Do you think health potions would help you?” Phil asked, standing up from the log and turning to look back at Ranboo “i know you have a whole thing with...water. So the snows probably not great for you.”

“Oh- oh you’re, um- asking me?” Ranboo wasnt sure what to say to that. He knew they would help, but...he wasnt sure if he should take the help. Phil and Techno shouldnt help someone on the other side. But he wasnt on L’manbergs side. He didnt want to choose a side. He could choose people, right?

“That would help. It would help a lot- um- thank you for thinking about that-” Ranboo was quick to stumble out. His anxiety was going off the charts, Phil was trying to make eye contact and it was terrifying to him.

Phil looked confused for a moment before covering his mouth with his hand in realization.

“Fuck, sorry, sorry I keep forgetting you’re an enderman. The whole eye contact thing isnt- I’m sorry.” it was Phils turn to stumble over words, which surprised Ranboo. No one from L’manberg really made an effort to make him feel more comfortable with those kinds of things besides Niki. It was just adapt or get left out. 

It was a nice change of pace, Ranboo had to admit.

“Its okay,” Ranboo’s voice got softer, his eyes going to the ground. “So you’re farming to make health potions?”

“Health, speed, strength, and poison.” Phil gave a lopsided grin, pushing past the awkward tension “its what Techno needed, so its what im making. Well he didnt specifically ask for health potions, but hes a big idiot who needs them despite his complaints.”

Ranboo nodded along, looking over the area Phil had designated for the farm. It was rather small, it didnt look like anything beyond what a personal garden would be. Definitely not an evil-villain-super-farm.

It was getting dark. The sun setting beyond the spruce trees surrounding the clearing Techno and Phil had made for their house. It wasnt even a lair. It was a house, a cottage in the woods. To think the butcher army wanted to come storm the place like they were creating nuclear weapons. It didnt make much sense to ranboo.

“Alright, Ranboo im gonna need your help filling this area with soul sand.” Phil gestured to the small square boxed in by planks of wood.

Ranboo scrambled to where Phil was standing and helped him. Filling it in was calming, the two silent as they worked besides mutters pointing out patches that werent filled in. By the time they had finished smoothing out the area, Ranboo could smell something in the air. It smelled like cooked meat and potatos and was coming from the house, his head tilting as he looked over to Phil.

“Oh, Techno must be getting to work on dinner. We should probably clean up before we eat” Phil laughed slightly, looking down at his dirt covered hands.

“Techno...cooks?” Ranboo asked, glancing back at the house. “That must be nice.”

“He bakes quite a lot. I think it helps him relax.” Phil was grinning slightly, following Ranboos gaze. “Well, most of the time it does. The other day he burned a batch of macarons and cried over them. You cant tell him I told you that though.”

Ranboo didnt hesitate to follow Phil into the cabin.

Ranboo was starting to think maybe he wasnt so done for after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you guys think! this isnt the last chapter of the story for the record, though im not sure how many more im going to write in this specific story? 
> 
> if anyone is interested im thinking of writing some one shots of ranboo living with the sbi? and it would work off this canon (though i know at the end of the day it didnt end up this way i wrote this before ranboo even got caught)

**Author's Note:**

> pwease comment


End file.
